1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imbalance correcting apparatus for a rotary member such as a rotary axle supported by a magnetic bearing and used in a turbo-machine and a numerical control machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Imbalance correction of a rotary axle of a turbo-machine and a numerical control machine is conventionally carried out by means of an exclusive balancer before the rotary axle is fitted in such a machine. Otherwise, after fitting a rotary axle in a machine, a trial weight is fixed to the rotary axle. The axle is then rotated at a predetermined speed and vibration emanating from a bearing supporting the rotating axle is measured. This procedure is repeated several times and a correcting weight for correcting the imbalance is calculated by an exclusive calculator. Then the rotary axle is stopped and the correcting weight is fixed to the axle.
In such correcting procedures as described above, however, correcting weights must be fixed to and removed from a rotary axle a number of times, and the rotary axle must be repeatedly rotated and stopped. As a result, a great deal of time is required to correct any imbalance of a rotary axle.